


Mistletoe

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets what he wants ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Issy betaed this one. If she knew what she was getting herself into last year, she might not have volunteered so easily :D

“Ngggggh,“ Merlin grunted. 

Fingers ran down his back with just enough pressure only to make their way up again, just two this time, right next to his spine, moving in little circles. 

Merlin sighed in relief only to hold his breath again as the heel of a hand pressed into the muscles again. 

“Does this still hurt?” The soft voice of the blond god barely reached his brain. 

“Only right there, in that spot.”

The hand stopped and pressed harder, causing Merlin to clench his teeth. 

“It’ll be alright soon, trust me.”

Merlin tried to relax and breathe evenly and after a while the soft fingers almost caressed his skin and his eyes fell shut. Damn, that bloke was good. 

A soft pat on his back brought him back to reality. “That’s it, Mr. Emrys.”

Merlin scrambled up and reached for his t-shirt. “We’re done?”

“Yes. This was the last of your treatments.”

Making a face, Merlin pulled the t-shirt and his hoodie over his head. “Too bad.”

“Just try to…not fall off your skateboard again over the holidays.” The blond smiled. “We’re not in the office until the new year.”

“No chance of reaching you at all?” Merlin tried to be all casual as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. 

The blond scribbled something on a card and held it out to Merlin. “Here, in case of emergency.”

Merlin smiled and said his good-bye as he left the physio’s office. As he walked to the bus stop, he looked at the card to memorize the number and his smile widened. 

_7:30, Christmas Market, Mistletoe corner.  
Make sure you’re standing under it.  
Arthur_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin waits at Mistletoe Corner.

Merlin stomped his feet and ducked his head deeper between his shoulders. Why had he come here, this Arthur bloke wouldn't show. He'd just written that on the card to get rid of him.

Tucking his hands under his arms, Merlin glanced around. Should he just get a mulled wine and then leave? Or should he buy a bottle of hard booze on the way home and get really drunk to not feel so stupid?

Just as he pondered leaving, Arthur rounded the corner. "Hi!"

Merlin couldn't help but grin, his gloomy thoughts from before forgotten. "Hey!"

"Sorry, had a last minute emergency patient, took a bit longer. Thanks for waiting."

"'s okay. What are we going to do now?"

Arthur glanced up. "Mistletoe Corner, remember?"

Merlin giggled. "You can't..."

"Oh, I can." With that, Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin softly. 

Sighing into the kiss, Merlin forgot his anger, his cold feet and that he hardly knew the bloke. 

When Arthur broke the kiss, Merlin stumbled back, all flustered. Damn, what a great kisser! 

Arthur put an arm around Merlin's waist to steady him. "How about we have some mulled wine now?"


End file.
